The Fitter
by sarahhaych
Summary: All of this, the shame, humiliation and the fact that I know I will last no longer than eighteen months is what dictates my decision on reaping day.
1. Chapter 1

To the outside observer at this moment I will look lost, confused and probably a little frightened as I smell the subtle waft of burning hair which they cannot. As they look at me, they will notice my eyes dull, cloud over if you will, as my jaw slackens and head tilts to the left, my shoulder bunching up to meet it until my ear is pressed flush against my collar bone. My eyes will roll back exposing the vain covered whites a split second before my legs fold in on themselves depositing me none too gently on the harsh unyielding ground. They will probably now take a step back, maybe call for help, or, if they know who I am and of my illness they will either walk away or if they are a member of my family they will clear the space around me as quickly as possible. Once on the floor the convulsions will start, my body contorting into unnatural shapes all the while practically vibrating with shakes with enough force to lift half my body off the floor at one time.

All of this will have happened in a matter of no more than three minutes, it will also have been silent but for the noises my thrashing body makes on the environment.

Inside all I know is a seemingly unending torment. I smell the burning hair and I know what will happen, it is a warning. The split second that realisation dawns on me I am trapped, I have no physical body or even a thought process anymore. All I know is pain, every nerve ending in my body is on fire, every type of pain imaginable burning and throbbing through my brain. I don't feel it when I fall to the ground, I don't feel the convulsions, all I can feel is agony eternal. My one and only thought is death.

All of this, the shame, humiliation and the fact that I know I will last no longer than eighteen months is what dictates my decision on reaping day. I am herded like an animal into my age section wearing my mothers hideous old hand me down dress which was once a rich deep pink but in the years since it was made, washed and re washed has faded to an almost off white, worn out and drained; fitting for a reaping in district twelve.

The crowd hushes as the round old man holds up his hands, he is here to pick the names out of the big glass bowls which will ruin two families lives forever. I scan all the female enclosures wondering idly who it is that I am about to save. As usual the girls name gets called first, Poppy Grey.

Poppy is a year younger than me at sixteen, I have seen her in school many times, spoken to her on a few occasions. I smile privately to myself, at least it is someone who does not hate or fear me. I watch the huge screen to my left as it finds Poppy in the mass of children, her face is drained of what little colour she naturally has, I see her visibly swallow, sway slightly and then take a deep breath just before she starts to move. Her eyes look empty, much like mine do before an episode.

Poppy is wearing red, this for some reason makes me smile again, red Poppy. I push my way none too gently to the edge of the pen waiting for Poppy to get level with me. As she nears I hop the fence, the peacekeepers don't like this and rush forward, I just have time to grab Poppy's upper arm and whisper in her ear before they get to us. Poppy's eyes flash and then start to water as I offer her a half smile out the corner of my mouth. I turn to the stage, catching a glimpse of my enlarged face on the TV and say in a voice I hope conveys strength and courage, "I volunteer!"

From there I zone out, I feel my legs walking up to the podium, I can hear far off voices, screaming, crying, the fat man's excited chatter at my districts first volunteer in generations. I don't catch the boys name when it is called, I look over to him standing a few feet away, black hair, pale skin, dark eyes. He could be one of hundreds of the boys at school, underfed and miserable looking.

We are then ushered into the Justice building, put in the rickety old elevator, then put in separate rooms for our friends and families to say a more then likely final goodbye.

I sit on the edge of the long couch, forearms resting on my knees taking a few deep breathes awaiting the arrival of my parents. As the door opens my dad flings himself in the room and onto the couch with me, hugging me tightly to his hard chest. My mother stands by the closed door, hand to her mouth with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hazel" My mother breathes out before coming to sit on the side not occupied by my father. I can see she is trying to hold it together, her face red and puffy. "What have you done?"

I look into her wet blue eyes, which is a mistake, all resolve I had has shattered after looking at the sheer devastation on her face. "I had to Mom" She shakes her head venomously at me but doesn't speak. "I'm sorry but..." I close my eyes for a second, how do you explain to the only two people in the world that you love that they would be better off if you were dead? "... the fits have started, I don't have long left now and I refuse to let the last memory you have of me to be of me writhing around in pain." I know it is a low blow but it is true, I don't want to be in pain any more and I don't want them to see me like it either, this is better all round.

My mothers howls are the only response I get before she is forcefully removed from the room by a peace keeper. My Dad watches her go, he still hasn't released his arm from around my shoulder. "I love you Petal." I smile at the old nickname, he hasn't called it me since I was a girl, since before I contracted my illness, before my sister Willow died.

"I love you too Dad."

The peace keeper who has been standing in the corner of the room, ignored moves forward towards my Dad. Looks like time is up. "Listen Petal." My Dad says hurriedly. "We are both so proud of you, and we love you more than anything, this is not goodbye do you hear?" As he says the last words he raises his eyebrow at me from the door, before I can say anything back to him he is gone too.

I sit back in my seat letting the tension ease out my body, I will not cry, not yet anyway. They will parade me through the streets to the train first, once on the train they wont be watching, I will not let my dad regret being proud of me.

I jump as the door bursts open. Before I can register what is happening I am enveloped in the red clad arms of Poppy Grey. From over her shoulder I can see Poppy's father standing in front of the closed door.

Poppy finally pulls back and studies my face. "Why did you thank me?" She asks referring to my whispered conversation with her.

My eyes find her father before I answer, he seems nervous. "You never once treated me differently." is the simplest explanation I can offer her.

Poppy's brow creases. "So?"

I wet my lips slowly deciding if I should tell Poppy my secret, a secret which I have miraculously been able to keep for over a month. "I've started fitting."

The illness I carry is common enough in the seam, roughly one in fifty of us has it, some are what is known as fit positive, the illness is in you but not yet active. This state is unpredictable some people are positive for decades before becoming 'fitters' others it can be as short as a few days. PF867 is the official name, originally a chemical warfare device against the up risers in district 13, as usual with the capitols pet projects it went wrong, it mutated and now is a death sentence for anyone who contracts it, except for the precious citizens of the capitol who hold a cure that anyone in the districts, even the richest district one wouldn't be able to afford. But here is the kicker, even if I were to win the games and be able to afford the cure it wont work on me, once you start fitting there is no treatment.

The illness marks me as different, everyone knows I have it for 'safety reasons' although it is extremely hard to catch, it is carried in the blood, only blood to blood contact or sexual intercourse can transmit the illness, but with anything like this, with such a stigma attached to it most people don't understand, they stay away from you, refuse to touch you or be in your general vicinity, They even have separate PF867 bathrooms at school. The best I can hope for now, even if I was richer than the president is to get some drugs to slow the effects, I would fit less often giving me on average three years of life from now instead of the 12 to 18 months I have at the moment.

I refuse let the Capitol's fuck up kill me, I will decide how and when I die, that is why I am here, in this room trying to explain to Poppy why she is safe from the reaping for another year. I can see myself now, on a big screen in the square as the games start, standing on my starting circle. I will look directly into the camera if I can find it, shout to my mother and father that I love them, maybe blow a kiss and then before the countdown is complete I will step off the disc, ending my life in an explosion of flesh. The thought makes me smile inside, that is how I want my parents to remember me, smiling and blowing kisses to them, not twisted in agony as my heart gives out from the final continuous fit that will last for hours.

Poppy and her father have the same look of horror on their faces, Poppy tries to hide hers with her hand. "When?" Poppy's father breaks the silence.

I sit forward, staring at the floor as I answer. "Five weeks, they have all been at home so far, I've already had six of them." I pause not sure if I should continue, when no comments are offered I carry on. "You know what will happen to me, I don't want to go like that. I thought that this way I can go quickly and painlessly." I look up from the floor, Poppy has tears running down her face. "I am really glad it was you Poppy, it makes me feel like my death will at least have served a purpose, I get to save you." A small smile plays on my lips as I finish speaking.

The door creaks open and a peace keeper enters the room clearing his throat indicating our visit is over. Poppy's father strides towards me and crouches on his haunches before me, reaching out he holds my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "Hazel, thank you for saving my girl. I promise you that we will do what we can to help your family." With that he lets my hand go, stands, takes Poppy by the arm and steers her out of the room.

I am exhausted, the drama of the past few hours has taken its toll on my body and mind, all I want to do is sleep.

The rest of the day passes in a blur of faces and instructions which leave me with the starts of a migraine, once on the luxurious train on the way to the capitol I make a beeline for my cabin, lock the door and fall into a restless sleep on the large too soft bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake hours later, feeling too hot and still tired. Sunlight is streaming though the windows, I should have shut the curtains before I went to sleep. I turn to my side away from the window and close my eyes trying, without success to fall back to sleep. My back aches from the soft mattress and the whole room smells of a plethora of cleaning products all mingling together to give off the most hideous scent.

I give up on sleep and take this opportunity to explore my section of the train, in my room is the large bed, a wardrobe, a huge TV and a door which leads to the biggest bathroom I have ever seen. Although I am resigned to the fact that I will be gone from this earth in a matter of weeks I feel I should grasp all the luxuries I can whilst I am able.

I throw my clothes off unceremoniously and turn random dials on the shower until the water comes out hot and steamy. Then step into the jets, letting them blast away a lifetime of coal dust and inadequate hygiene. And by God it feels good. I stand under the torrent of hot liquid until the beating of the water becomes painful, my fingers and toes are wrinkly and I have never felt this relaxed in my life.

My happy mood is interrupted by a harsh, quick knocking on my door. "Get up! Time for breakfast." I ignore the shrill voice and slump back onto the bed. There is a pause and then the knocking starts anew, louder. "Do not make me come in there and get you girl." I scowl at the closed door.

"I'm getting dressed!" I shout back. The knocking stops again and I hear heavy steps walking away from the door, down the train.

After hauling myself off the bed I go to the wardrobe, I find some comfortable looking clothes in muted colours, a shirt and some brown slacks. I forgo socks and shoes. After combing my fingers through my dull dark hair I unlock the door and head towards the smell of food.

The fat man whose name I still haven't caught is sitting on one side of the table with a woman who must have been the one to disturb me earlier, also on that side of the table is my fellow tribute, finally a name comes to mind, Robin, I don't know his last name. This leaves me to sit alone on the other side of the table, I am as usual being segregated from the rest of the 'normal' people.

On their side of the table there are huge bowls and plates filled with food, on mine there is one plate piled high and two other bowls with enough vegetables in to feed one person. Well we cant have our food mixing now can we?

I sigh quietly to myself as I sit, with no grace whatsoever I start eating, shovelling food steadily into my waiting mouth. This gets me pointed looks from the others but I couldn't care less, they don't see me as a real person anyway, why disappoint?

The food is exquisite and contrary to appearance I am savouring every morsel, half of the food I have never seen before, the rest has never tasted this good in the Seam. I drink from all the bottles laid before me, some taste foul in a way that leaves your mouth dry and stinging, others are pleasantly fruity and refreshing.

The fat man clears his throat. "Now children..." I roll my eyes at this, whilst I am young I am by no stretch of the imagination a child, hardly anyone of any age in the seam can be called such. "...as your district has no surviving victor you will be mentored by myself and Miss Sapphire here." he says gesturing to the woman sat next to him.

Robin pipes up at this. "But neither of you have ever been victors" he protests. This is a huge disadvantage for Robin, if we have been appointed mentors who are from outside our district then what motivation do they have to ensure we win? And who is to stop them actually trying to sabotage us so their district can be named victorious?

The shrill voice of Miss Sapphire cuts through the air. "You should be grateful you are getting a mentor at all, let alone two." She states with clear disdain. "My grandfather won the games for our glorious first district so I have some experience in the area of the games, I am more than qualified to be your mentor having trained for the games in my youth."

Great, a perky, annoying, wannabe career tribute from district one is our mentor, if I was actually going into these games as a serious tribute I would probably laugh in her face before demanding to see the game organisers to rectify this heinous error in appointing this women as our lifeline. As it is Robin looks a little green around the edges, I grin at him and raise my eyebrows before saluting him with my fork.

The next few days pass pleasantly for me, I speak to no one, Robin is usually off in another section of the train with our two mentors, the fat man I have finally learned is called Pike and is from district four and in true ironic style he wont eat any of the sea food but that doesn't mean he wont eat anything else in sight. Whilst Robin gets prepared for the games I am left unattended, I eat when I want to which is a lot, I sleep when I want to, which is also quite frequently and I avoid the huge room off the dining carriage which holds the overly big TV constantly playing re caps of the reapings over and over again.

I brood, I mentally prepare for my death and enjoy myself as much as possible. One of my favourite past times is to scare my three companions. I walk close to them whenever I can, brush past them and after a rather rousing speech by Pike about how I am to stay away from the others, not touch anything they may come into contact with and to be fully dressed, down to wearing gloves and shoes at all times to stop the chance of me contaminating anything I step up to him, keeping toe to toe, as he back peddles until he hits the wall I lick his face with the flat of my tongue from his jaw right up to his forehead before sauntering off to my room with a plate full of glorious steak.

After that little scene I wasn't allowed in the same room as them anymore.

We arrive at the capitol and I am escorted off the train by a tall, blonde peace keeper. From there I am ushered into another building, bigger and grander than the Justice building back home but with the same clinical feeling. I am shoved into a large room containing a padded table and a chair in front of a mirror. This will be where the torture begins.

Three people sweep into the room, a tall pointy looking woman with too many teeth at the front, followed by two vacant looking, red haired twins. "So this is the one we have been warned about ladies." She says appraising me as if I cant see her. After a minute or two she locks her violet eyes with mine and says with a scowl. "You will do exactly as directed, you will not endanger me or my staff with your disease and you will hold your tongue."

So that is how it goes, for two whole days I am poked, prodded, waxed, dyed and simultaneously ignored by the sado twins until my whole body is perfect by their standards.

On the third day is it time for me to find out what my 'outfit' will be. I use the term 'outfit' in the loosest way possible. A mere hour before myself and Robin will be paraded around the capitol in chariots I am coated in a thick layer of black dust followed by an extra dusting on my face in a slightly lighter shade of grey. I look at myself in the mirror, I look like I have just escaped a cave in at the mines. My hair is wild and back combed, my eyes the only point of light. Luckily the make up covering my body is so thick that I don't really feel like I am really naked.

Robin distances himself as far away form me as possible on the small platform of the chariot. Our horses whinny occasionally as we wait in silence for the parade to start. I take no notice of those around me, other tributes or the crowd, I don't wave or smile, I stare off into the distance repeating to myself over and over that this is temporary, it will be over soon. I will be at peace.

The chariots stop in a semi circle, I keep my eyes fixed on my black feet. The announcer is telling everyone all our names and which districts we are from, each tribute waves as their name is called.

I automatically look up as my name is called, my eyes meet the blue of the girl across from me, she can be no older than twelve or thirteen, her hair is sleek and black falling in ringlets down her shoulders. She stands like a little girl, one hand grasping her skirt, the other held naturally at her side. She bites the corner of her lower lip, appearing to gnaw on it gently, a habit I know all too well. I close my eyes against the pain, I will not cry here. It isn't her, it isn't my Willow, she is gone, dead. Killed by the same cretin who gave me my illness.

I stand like that for I don't know how long, repeating in my head that it isn't her! Pull yourself together Hazel! Do not appear weak! You will not cry in front of the whole of Panem! You will not let your parents see you cry! After a few minutes of this and some deep breathes I find I am able to open my eyes, the girl is gone, her chariot being led away to the training area nine chariots ahead of mine.

I hold it together right until we reach what will be my room for the next two weeks whilst I train for the games. I fly through the room leaving black smudges all over the cream coloured carpet, I enclose myself in the shower stall, start the water and slide down the tiles until I am sitting under the spray, arms hugging my knees.

It wasn't her. She just looked like her, stood like her, chewed her lip like her. My head lolls forward, hair cascading over my face. I hope my parents missed seeing the girl. I throw my head back and rest it against the wall, what district was she? What I can remember of her, nothing seemed to give away where she was from but then again I was so focused on her face I could have easily missed something. She was wearing black to match her hair and there were lights on her. The best idea I can come up with is that she is from district three where they make machines and electrical equipment, every Television in the seam came from district three.

I slowly unfold my body and stand, trying to clear my mind of the girl. It will do me no good to dwell on her now. I grab a wash cloth and start the long process of washing off my 'costume', taking a moment to dread what the hell I will be made to 'wear' for my final foray into the public eye in two weeks time for my interview.


	3. Chapter 3

The first morning of training starts after I have eaten my weight in food. I feel sluggish but oddly content, this is also the first morning since the 'incident' that I have been allowed around Robin, Pike and Miss Sapphire.

"Make sure to check out all the areas and take note of them all, this might give you a clue as to what sort of environment the games will be in." Sapphire smiles at Robin.

I said I was allowed around them, not that they acknowledge my existence. Robin leads the way into the huge hall where training will start, most of the other tributes are already here. I am left alone as Robin marches off to the hand to hand combat section.

Since I wont be around long enough to need any of this stuff I linger in the middle of the room, I will have to go to some of the training areas just to keep my sanity, we will be locked in this room for 8 hours a day for 10 days.

Glancing around once more I find a few empty training areas, I make my way towards the nearest one, camouflage, seems pretty useless but what the hell?

"Hi" I say as I near the trainer waving slightly at him, trying to gauge if I am going to be well received or if absolutely every one involved in the games are huge fit-a-phobes.

"Well hello there Hazel. Welcome to Camouflage training." He smiles back at me. "How much do you know on the subject?" I guess not, pleasant surprise is good, makes for a change, I guess not everyone is prejudice. I smile at my thought, I know exactly what my father would say right now. 'Stop being do damn negative Petal, not everyone is out to get you.'

Looking at the apparatus set out I shake my head a little. "I don't really know anything about it, just common sense stuff like that..." I say pointing to a neon orange backpack. "... is probably not gonna fit in anywhere."

The trainer answers with a smile before telling me all about the advantages of his art. I get lost in his instruction whilst using mud, twigs and moss to make the bag less noticeable against a backdrop of a forest. I enjoy the task, getting dirty for the first time since coming to the capitol, don't get me wrong it is nice but everything is so clean that its almost clinical and really off putting, like you shouldn't do or touch anything in case you spoil it.

The first day passes quickly, having visited the camouflage and edible plants sections, I have a feeling the others wont be as fun, maybe it is just because the trainers didn't treat me any differently than the other tributes but I have a feeling I have had it way too easy for a whole day.

I have also successfully managed to ignore the voice in my head which has been screaming at me to look for the girl in the crowd, I haven't seen her all day, being focused helped. As I make my way out of the room and up to my suite at the top of the building I cant help the sweep my eyes perform.

It is probably a blessing that I don't see her.

The rest of the week passes surprisingly without incident, the other tributes all ignore me and give me a wide birth, aside from a few nasty comments thrown my way from across the room. I guess they all know about my 'condition'. The trainers are still nice and comfortable in my presence, I still haven't caught more than a fleeting glimpse of the girl.

On the seventh day I wake as the sun rises, panting, aching and sweaty from a fit. This is the first one I have had since the reaping and it has been a long time coming, I count the days mentally, it has been twelve days since the last fit, an unprecedented amount of time for me, they usually come every four or five days, the most I have gone in between, before now is six days.

I smile at myself in the mirror, maybe the lack of stress I have been feeling since my decision is the reason for the prolonged period of being well. I guess it could be many things, sleeping well, eating well, less stress. I don't know what it is but it is nice to spend my final weeks on earth as fit free as possible.

Later I am standing tying knots when small footsteps sound behind me. "Hi, I'm Cassie" I turn towards the sound of the small voice, it is her. I don't respond to her straight away so she carries on. "You're Hazel from district twelve" she states matter of factly. I nod. Cassie touches her face tentatively, "Have I got something on my face?" She asks seriously, swiping furiously at her mouth.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "No, Sorry. Yeah I'm Hazel. You're district three right?"

Cassie smiles at me and nods. "Yeah, listen I heard that Wire gave you a hard time yesterday, I just wanted to say ignore him, he's a dick."

My eyes widen and I cant help the snort of laughter that escapes me hearing such a sweet young girl swear.

"Well he is!" She pouts before grabbing a piece of rope and going to work on it.

"I don't doubt it." I reply knotting my own rope.

"I have seen the way they are with you, they're all just asses." I am starting to think that Cassie's vocabulary is full of cusses and vulgarities. "They're mean to me too, call me midget. The boy from one says he is going to crush me under his foot like the annoying little bug I am, apparently."

And so it continues, Cassie tells me about the other tributes, things they have said and done, their tactics that she has been able to deduce. This girl may look like my Willow but she sure as hell doesn't speak like her. "FUCK!" I turn to look at Cassie to see what she has done, there is a small gash in her finger and it is pouring blood.

I take a good ten steps back before talking to her. "You Okay?" I ask, the trainer is looking after her, putting disinfectant on her before wrapping her finger in a bandage.

"Yeah..." The trainer pulls the bandage tight. "Mother... F..."

I wait for Cassie's wound to be treated, she then walks towards me. "Why are you over here? It was my blood not yours."

I shrug. "I don't like blood all that much." I answer eyeing her bandaged finger.

"You are such a girl." She retorts before flouncing off to archery.

This is how it starts, a new friendship made, the doubt creeps into my thoughts late at night. Am I doing the right thing? Should I have stayed at home and enjoyed the rest of my life with my parents? The answer is still no, I remember the look on their faces when we found out I was positive and again the look after my first fit. Utter devastation that they would be loosing me too. I cant bear to see that look again from them.

But what of how I will die? I had planned to just blow myself up by stepping off my plate before the cannon, it would be quick and painless. Now I wonder if I should try for more, Cassie may not be much like my sister in personality but I still feel a strong need to protect her. Should I carry on into the games? Team up with her? Try to help her survive as long as possible? I have no illusions that either of us could win, the careers this year as Cassie has pointed out are all Seventeen or Eighteen, most of the other tributes at least sixteen except Cassie and the boy from nine. Both Cassie and myself are tiny compared to the others, the boy from one could probably crush us underfoot without much effort as he threatened.

"Hazel." Cassie practically shouts at me as she waves her hand in front of my face. "You zoned out again."

"Sorry Cass, Just thinking."

Cassie spins so she is standing in front of me. "About what exactly?" She raises her eyebrows at me. "From the look on your face I would say its..." She makes a noise indicative of thinking whilst studying me from all angles. "...Either worrying about how to survive in the arena or..." she pauses again to study me. "...how much you want to jump Muscle Man's bones."

I snort at her antics. Muscle Man is the apt nickname she gave the boy from seven, the lumbar district. He is Eighteen and massive, huge arms and those weird muscles at the back of his shoulders that make it look like he has no neck. Muscle Man is currently displaying his strength in all its glory lifting weights off to our right.

I look to Muscle Man, ensuring Cassie sees me do it. I visibly swoon holding the back of my hand to my forehead. "Oh Cass, he is such a perfect specimen of the male species. You just don't understand our love."

Cassie's eyebrows hitch up higher on her forehead than I have ever seen before, the giggles she was holding in break free after a beat.

It takes ten minutes for me and Cassie to calm down, our laughs egging each other on, finally we have it under control, my ribs hurt from laughing so hard. "You are a cock." Cassie comments to me as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Cassie's breathing comes under control as I look around the room, checking to see if anyone is watching us. "Do you have a plan?" I ask.

Cassie shakes her head at me. "Not really, run and hide mostly."

"Has your mentor not given you anything?"

Cassie gives me a look which seems to scream 'are you special in the head?'. "No, they don't like my chances, they are pinning all the attention and help onto Wire, he has a better chance than me, no point wasting time I guess." The comment comes off as mostly flippant but I can hear an edge of hurt in her voice which tells me otherwise.

I decide to go for the common ground approach. "My mentors don't even like to be in the same room as me if they can help it. Maybe we should stick together, work something out between ourselves?"

Cassie nods gently, scanning the room as I have been doing to see if we are being watched. "Sounds like a plan to me. You watch my back and I watch yours right?"

I nod at her and we exchange a smile just before the bell sounds signalling it is the end of training for another day.

Cassie thinks she will get to protect me, this isn't about me but if it makes her feel better then I will let her think we are a partnership. I will protect this girl who has accepted me in all my fit positive glory. I won't win and hell, I'm almost certain she wont either, but I may be able to make her last longer, help her avoid the others, maybe I can take a few of them out myself so she doesn't have to. For all her tough cussing bravado Cassie has confessed to me that she doesn't know if she will be able to kill anyone, she says it is wrong and just because she is being put in the games doesn't mean she can just think its okay to do, these tributes whilst mostly mean to her are still human beings.

I see it differently, call it my negative attitude, or just that I'm a Bitch but the rest of the 'human beings' in this room will not hesitate to kill any of us, the sweet looking, foul mouthed little girl wont be left to live, she will be hunted by them as much as they will hunt the rest of the tributes.

I guess it is time to start paying attention to the others and work out a game plan.


	4. Chapter 4

My mind is on overdrive as I try to think how I can ensure Cassie's survival. I am lying on my bed having just got back from the penultimate day of training. My mind whizzes over faces and names, skills and attributes.

I know it is the careers we need to worry about but I cant help thinking that could also be our downfall, from the observations I have been able to make the tributes from seven and ten are just as dangerous as those from one, two and four. I cannot underestimate anyone in the games, even the small boy from nine shows some pretty good skills with a bow and arrow.

To top it all off Cassie and me aren't the only trans-district mixers anymore. Alliances are beginning to be formed, Holly, the girl from seven has been training with both tributes from two, Carp, the boy from four, has teamed up with the career boys and the girls from four and one have been inseparable for two full days.

Cassie's plan of running and hiding appears to be the best at the moment. Both Cass and me are fast, being as we are so small, we could dart out from our platforms, grab whatever is in range and then run as far and fast as possible from the others. The problem with my plan at the moment is what if there isn't anywhere to hide? It has been known to happen.

Without knowing the terrain we will be in I don't really have a chance of planning anything concrete. It could be anything, a frozen wasteland, a desert, forest, small islands, the list is endless. Each place coming with its own resource and survival problems. I guess I will have to make do with half formed plans and wing it once we're in there.

First we run and hide, then we go through whatever we have managed to grab from the cornucopia, divide what we have, figure out how best it can be used and who should carry what. Third we find water, assuming there isn't any in our packs, water is the most important commodity we will need. After water we will need to find food, maybe wood to make a fire and find somewhere to sleep before it gets dark, all the while avoiding the other tributes and any natural and game made hazards.

From there we will have to decide as we go. I know it wont be as simple as all that but it does make me feel a little better knowing I have at least a process to follow.

As the last day of training dawns the nerves start to hit. "What are you going to do for your test?" I ask Cassie as we walk from the trap making table towards the shelter making area.

"Not a clue."

"You could always swear at them until they tell you to leave?" I say batting my eyes at her.

Her eyes narrow in mock annoyance. "Maybe you can profess your love of the capitol and Muscle Man in the form of interpretive dance?" Where she gets these quips from I have no idea. Cassie stops folding her tarp and thinks for a second. "Maybe I could set up an obstacle course or something and run it really fast, weaving in and out?"

I nod enthusiastically at her. "Yeah that will work." My skill takes a lot more thought since I apparently don't have any that pertain to the games. I did joke to Cassie that I could just go and cough on the judges and see what that gets me. She laughed at me to start with but then told me that I shouldn't. Spoil sport.

After lunch on the final training day me and Cassie enclose ourselves in a corner of the room as much as possible to discuss tactics more seriously.

"What about sponsors?" She questions me.

"The way I see it I might be able to get those." Cassie looks confused so I continue. "Sympathy vote, 'I am just a girl from the seam who is fit positive, I need to win these games so I might live, get the cure and be able to support my family for the rest of my life' blah blah blah"

Cassie smirks at me. "Genius"

"I'm thinking strong and determined with a hint of vulnerability."

"What do you think I should do?" Cassie asks gently.

"Be yourself, go for the same sort of strong thing, prove to them just because you are small doesn't mean your aren't a serious contender in the games." Cass nods at me, taking it all in.

We spend the rest of the day plotting, watching the others, storing as much information away as possible to use to our advantage later.

Time comes for my test, I figure what I am about to do will get me at least a six, I would say its pretty impressive and as long as there are trees in the arena it could be pretty useful too.

I stand facing the table of judges for a second before I explain what I am doing. I have spent the last ten minutes setting up two pulley systems using rope and the gym weights I found in the corner. The judges ignored me through this as I didn't look to be doing anything interesting. "In the arena I plan to trap or incapacitate my enemies using traps set with pulley systems." At this point I demonstrate using one of the straw dummies usually reserved for archery. As the dummies weight disturbs the trigger he is ripped from my arms and left suspended upside down six feet off the floor. I smile up at the hanging mass of straw. "As you have seen I can set these up relatively quickly which means I can set up many of them, dotted around the arena to incapacitate unsuspecting tributes."

I move over to the other trap which is next to the climbing wall. "I can also use this same method to escape quickly." I put my foot through the loop of the second trap I set and trigger it, I hold onto the rope as the counterweight pulls me off the floor quickly and steadily, I then step from the trap onto the climbing wall situated to my right. "Thank you" I say before scrambling down and being dismissed.

A three, a stinking, lousy, good for nothing three! I am not past grumbling over the injustice, who else would have thought of a pulley system, both a weapon and an escape route? I growl at the television as it announces the scores. Cassie got a five. The highest score this year, eight, is from the boy from two, Blade. The lowest score at two is from Fern, the girl from the agriculture district, they must really not like her.

I am sitting on stage with the other tributes waiting for my turn to be interviewed. My bitch of a stylist (if that is what you can call her) has me dressed in a pair of baggy yellow dungarees with nothing underneath, I am wearing a pair of oversized goggles as a necklace and have a lamp on my head. As I made my way to my seat I caught sight of Cassie, beautifully decked out in a dress made of coiled wire with sparks and lights covering it, she had to suppress a snort as she caught sight of me, but in a show of true friendship she mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me.

Then the predictability starts. The tributes talking themselves up as much as they can whilst being interviewed, I half listen to the boasts from the careers. 'I'm going to win this for the pride of district one', 'I have to win this, there is no choice, I am the strongest fighter you will ever see in the games' and on and on.

I lean forward in my seat to watch as Cassie is interviewed. As predicted the interviewer makes a comment about her size and age, Cassie doesn't disappoint me with her retort of. "I may be small but I am fast as shit." I smirk at her swearing, well I did tell her to be herself. "I can be in and out in a matter of a millisecond to stab some unsuspecting tribute. Also as I am so small it means I am quiet," At this she leans forward and scans the rest of us tributes. "Watch where you sleep now." She says with a sickly sweet smile.

Pride is not a strong enough word for what I feel as Cassie hops down from her seat and makes her way back to her place amongst us, almost skipping as she does. I beam at her, not caring if anyone sees.

By the time I am called I am positively freezing, I am shaking and my teeth are chattering. What the hell did the bitch think she was doing dressing me like this? I haven't even got any freakin' shoes!

I walk steadily towards Gem, the interviewer, another district one export. I sit down on the stool provided and try to look forlorn. First he introduces me and does a quick re cap of what district I am from, the fact I volunteered and the hideous 'just dug up' look I was sporting the last time I was in public.

"Hazel, there are rumours going around that you are carrying the PF867 virus?" He knows full well this is true, there have been interviews with my parents, people from school and Poppy Grey shown almost hourly since I got to the capital. If he wants to play coy them I will just have to be very direct.

I nod my head at Gem. "Yes Gem it is true, I volunteered for the games because I believe it is the only way for me to survive." I pause for effect, scanning the crowd to see if they are with me. "My family is poor you see Gem and we cant afford the medicine needed to cure me, I am seventeen so it was either this year or next, but if I risked waiting until next year there is a chance the illness could have progressed and I could have become a fitter, I need to win this to get the cure and to make sure my family doesn't loose another daughter." A tear escapes from the corner of my left eye at the thought of my parents and Willow, I didn't mean for it to happen but the effect is amazing. The crowd taking in a collective breath. Inside I give myself a high five.

"It is a big risk you are taking, going into the games, you may not win." Gem comments, this is when I know I have done what I set out to do, the crowd boo and hiss at him.

I look up straight into the camera, tears shining in my eyes. "I have to survive this for my mother, do not be fooled, yes I am just a simple girl from district twelve but I have a fire, hotter than burning coal inside me and it fuels me, it keeps me going, makes me strong and ruthless and a survivor." My voice raises on the last word and the crowd goes wild. Cheering my name and my district. Inside I have gone from high five-ing to a full on victory dance complete with fist pumping.

Gem doesn't get to ask any more questions of me as the crowd makes too much noise, before they settle down the buzzer goes indicating my time is up. I stand, smile sweetly and wave to the crowd before confidently striding back to my place. As I pass Cassie I sneak a peak at her. She gives me a covert thumbs up and mouths the words 'Nailed it!' to me. I try not to look smug as Robin, the last tribute gets up to be interviewed.

Sponsors... check.


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason the night before the games begin I sleep deeply and unhindered, I wake suddenly to Pike banging on my bedroom door in the train just after dawn. I groan that I am awake before sliding off the bed, my head is spinning, this is the day, the first day. By midday I will be in the arena, typically by half past that hour more than a third of all the years tributes will be dead.

I make my way towards the dining car, the tension in the room is almost enough to make me loose my appetite, I stare at the food on the table and take a seat in my allotted place as far away from the others as possible. I must eat, who knows how long it will be in the arena until I can find food? It isn't called the hunger games for nothing. I eat as much as I can stand, trying to force down as much carbs and sugar as I can for energy. I am on my third glass of orange juice when an unsettling thought grabs my attention. The whole of Panem is going to be able to watch as I empty my

bladder and bowels from now on, I immediately put down my glass.

From the train I am pushed and prodded through the dimply lit tunnels, lead from one underground place to another. The walls and ceilings all windowless and oppressing, feeling like what I imagine being sent deep into the coal mines to be. By the time I am dressed and placed on my starting disc I am ready to walk blindly to my death just to escape into the open air.

A peace keeper informs me that I have three minutes before I will begin to ascend, once I am above in the arena the countdown will being, I have a feeling that will be the longest sixty seconds in my life.

I examine my clothes, sturdy brown rubber boots that come up to just below my knees, fur lined. Loose cargo pants, soft and warm on the inside, waterproofed and shiny on the outside. A khaki t shirt covered by a thin long sleeved brown shirt. Coat, heavy made of the same materials as my pants but warmer, more padded. The whole thing is topped off by a green cap and fingerless black gloves.

Wet, that is the only thing I can think of, water will be prevalent; whether fresh water or sea water remains to be seen. If it is salt water we may be in trouble, I know how to get fresh water from salt but it takes time, equipment and fire, all of which are dangerous in the games.

I fidget, shifting my weight from one foot to the other, where will Cassie be in the circle? Where will I be? Will we be able to get any equipment? What if one of us doesn't survive the initial bloodbath at the cornucopia? Will I be able to make an assessment of the arena, find Cass and concoct a plan in only one minute?

I blow out a frustrated sigh, this is getting me no where. I shake out my arms and jig on the spot. Wringing my hands I offer up a small prayer to my sister, to protect Cassie, to help me protect Cassie in a way I couldn't do for her.

Before I can dwell any further on the worse day of my life the disc moves, I wobble as it starts moving before gaining my balance, the journey up through the earth takes longer than I would have thought, I fight the sense of claustrophobia just long enough, as I start to break out in a cold sweat I see daylight.

The platform clicks into place, I firmly plant my feet, loosen my shoulders and get ready to sprint. My plan to die may not have changed but the time has, I won't die here, blown to a million pieces and abandon Cassie. There is much more I can achieve in what little time I have left and maybe, just maybe I might be able to make up for letting my eyes wonder on the fateful day I lost my only sibling.

The landscape is dreary, sky grey, pregnant clouds low in the sky. Green is everywhere, trees, grass, moss, bushes, weeds... Turning I see a valley behind me, sloping gently. Directly across from me are trees, I smile inside, so is Cassie, there are also rucksacks between myself and her. The trees must be the safest place we can begin and fortunately for me they lie behind the girl I have privately sworn to protect, so at least if I fall in a pool of my own blood before I reach the tree line, she has a fighting chance.

Cassie catches me eye, we are identically dressed, I direct my eyes at the bags before looking back at her, I raise my eyebrows to signal I will grab them on my way to her. Cassie pulls a face at me, one I hope to God doesn't mean what I suspect it does.

Thirty seconds to go. I examine the others, none seem to be signalling each other but it may have all been worked out in advance, just because me and Cassie are flying by the seat of our waterproofs doesn't mean they are too.

When the timer reaches twenty the ground shakes violently, the boom is so loud it sets my left ear ringing, wet sounds of flesh ripping apart and flying through the air, thick warm liquid coating the side of my face and spattering against my shoulder. The screams of shock hit me a second later, someone further away startled by the loud explosion and pieces of Wire being flung into the air, then a second almighty bang and this time I see everything. The girl from 8, stepping backwards and away from the gore between her and me. Losing her footing on the side of her disc and falling to the ground. In less than a second she joins Wire both in the air and stains the damp grass crimson.

I barely hold myself still on my disc and my breakfast in my stomach, I snap my gaze to Cassie. She looks scared, breathing visibly ragged from where I stand.

Ten seconds ...

For the first time I admit that I had been wrong. Blown to a million pieces is not the way I want my parents to see my life end. What I have just witnessed shaking me right to the thick soles of my boots. The unexpected deaths have not slowed the timer and I take a shaky breath, running a hand over my face to clear the pieces of cartilage, flesh and blood from obscuring my vision.

Five seconds ...

Eyes locked onto the count down clock I breathe unsteadily. My toes curl and uncurl in my boots, fingers flexing, I worry my bottom lip. Loosening my shoulders I bend until the tips of my fingers touch the cold metal at my feet. Forcing myself to believe that the ground is not moving beneath me, even though my stomach feels like it is turning over itself and inside out as I watch the seconds slowly tick away.

Three seconds ...

My muscles tense, knees bent, ready to spring into action once the cannon sounds.

Two seconds …

Time looses meaning, how the hell can seconds be this long?

Zero …

I don't hear the sound of the cannon, but it must be ringing through the arena because as I launch myself off my platform and my booted feet touch the sodden ground I remain in one piece. Looking around as I sprint as fast as I can towards a pile of bags adjacent to me. No one else seems to have moved but me and Cass. "For Fuck..." I mutter as I run bent over to scoop up as much as I can carry on the way to her. "...sake."

Cassie has ran out, not towards the sanctity of the trees, not away from the inevitable violence, no. Cassie has decided she needs to get her own bags too! Her speed in this instance proving to be a hindrance as she struggles to keep her feet under her.

My feet loose grip on the slippery grass as I try to rapidly change direction towards her. My thighs take the fall for me, moments before my chest is sliding along the grass and mud. Pushing my fingers deep into the mud I push up my torso, scrambling to my knees, my booted feet slip and slide twice on the muddy ground before they find purchase to take off running again.

Cassie comes to a sliding stop, quickly becoming used to the slippery ground but doesn't see Trust, the boy from ten, approach her as she roots around selecting two large backpacks. He's to close to her, his large meaty hands outstretched and a smile of satisfaction clouding his face.

I scream something as I approach but I don't know if any words are used or if it was just a noise, a battle cry maybe. Trust looks up and Cassie turns, he hasn't quite reached her yet and the pause is enough for me to close the distance between us. I drop my bags, right at Cassie's feet, hoping she might take the hint and make for the trees, sprint past her and don't even try to slow down as I crash the length of my body against the much larger boy.

Weather my speed had been enough to topple the boy or he had simply been anticipating that I would stop I will never know. What I do know is that we both tumble to the ground, his body covers me, for an instant we roll in the muddy earth and for a fleeting moment I am certain that I will die at his hands, right here and now.

Our momentum carries us one further rotation and I end up sprawled over his chest, before I can think, before I can even breathe I curl my body in on itself, thrusting my knee against his hard ribs. Listening with a sick sense of satisfaction to every breath of air leaving his lungs.

I don't allow myself to revel in the small victory for very long. My limbs go flying in every direction, looking for the ground, seeking the solid earth so I can make my escape. Cassie screams, her voice so high in both volume and pitch that the words are incomprehensible, all I know is that I need to protect her. "GO!" I yell out into the air. My palm finds the sodden grass and I unceremoniously throw my whole body over Trust, my side hits the ground with a thud and within seconds I am dragging myself to me feet.

I'm up on all fours before I realise that Cassie has yet to move. The other tributes closing in around us, weapons held aloft and blood-lust shining in their eyes. She is standing stock still in shock, a backpack thrown over each shoulder. "MOVE!" I yell and watch her feet shift but not towards the trees, once more she is heading towards me.

Her booted foot finds Trust's solar-perplexes and he grunts what little air he had been able to drag into his lungs back out into the arena. "Come on!" She shouts at me and the only way I can dispel the thought that I am going to wring her neck myself is by rolling my eyes and throwing myself back to my feet.

My hand, covered in blood, gore and mud find her shoulder and I forcefully push her in the direction of the tree line and fall into a fast sprint only two steps behind her. She looks over her shoulder, just to make sure I'm following and I swear the only reason I didn't put my fist to her face is that she wasn't within striking distance. How the fuck am I supposed to keep her alive through all of this is she is hell bent on doing the same to me?


	6. Chapter 6

We run for what feels like hours but in reality cannot be much more than half an hour. I finally call a halt to our movement with a groan. Cassie stops a few yards ahead once she cant hear my boots along side hers.

The two backpacks I have been carrying fall off my sore shoulders as I bend down, hands on my knees to catch my breath. Cassie slumps to the floor, lying flat on her back on the damp grass.

"Holy shit that was fucked!" I give her a sideways look, still doubled over, just when I think I have got used to Cassie's mouth she goes and pulls something like this out of her brain.

Slowly I rise, straightening my back to survey the area. We are currently in a small dingle in the middle of the forest we have ran through, well middle might not be the right word, I have no idea how big this place is, lets just say there is no end to the trees in any direction. I strain to listen to the sounds around me without much luck, both mine and Cassie's laboured breathing are the loudest sounds, drowning out everything else.

Cassie sits up flapping her shirt trying to get some cool air on her skin. "I am sweating like a mother bitch."

I raise my eye brows at her before wiping some sweat of my own brow with my forearm. "Colourful Cass."

She mock bows in her sitting position. "Why thank you kindly." We spend a few minutes resting in silence. Slowly the rushing of blood in my ears lessens until I can no longer hear it. "So, you wanna go through the bags now or go find water first?" Cassie asks.

"To be perfectly honest I want to rip you a new one for the stunt you pulled back there." I comment nonchalantly.

Cassie sits up and cocks her head to the side like a dog. "Stunt?" She asks.

I sigh. "You know what I'm talking about Cass, the forest was right behind you, you should have just run, I would have got a bag or two on the way to you."

Cassie snorts. "The more equipment we have the better for us, and the worse for the others."

"And almost getting us both killed, that part of your master plan too?"

Cassie jumps to her feet. "Don't even! We need this shit." Cassie points to the bags on the floor. "And we're both fine so don't get all pissy with me just because my plan worked."

I let myself drop unceremoniously to the floor, landing heavily on my backside, I let the incident slide, I really don't think talking sense into Cassie is a productive use of our time, and I am pretty sure it wouldn't work anyway. "We don't really have to move if we go through these first, if we want water that constitutes movement." I say gently changing the subject.

"I concur!" Cassie announces as she pulls one of her bags towards her with a grin. I flop down on my back as Cassie opens the first bag. "Ooh shiny" she comments as she removes a large hunting knife with a serrated blade. The knife is followed by a smallish box about ten inches squared and five deep, inside we find lots of stuff for fishing, line, hooks, floats, lures, everything really except a rod or bait.

"You know how to fish?" I ask sitting up placing the box a little away from the knife, trying to start some sort of ordered pile of the supplies.

"Nu huh." Cassie says as she shakes her head. "Water and electricity don't mix, so neither do we."

I sigh, they handed us all we need to catch a good supply of food and neither of us has a clue how to use it. Great start Hazel, should have paid more attention back in training.

The going is slow, neither of us having much energy to go through the bags with any sort of gusto, eventually we are three bags down with just one more to go. We have fared well so far, two sleeping bags, two huge folded pieces of waterproof tarp, another knife, some rations consisting of dried meat, nuts and some fruit, three lengths of rope of differing length and thickness, three flasks along with some iodine solution to purify water and some other bits and pieces we aren't entirely sure what they are.

"Last bag." I say pushing myself up to stand, the last bag is a few feet away so requires one of us to get off our ass to retrieve it, as Cass has been doing most of the work emptying the others I figure it must be my turn.

I haul the bag off the floor by one of the shoulder straps and start to take the few steps back towards my foul mouthed companion when the smell hits me. 'Not now' I mentally shout at myself.

I stay conscious long enough to see Cassie's face contort into a look of comprehension and anger before I black out and am dragged through hell once again.

-xXx-

I wake coughing, something is in my mouth, something rotten and foul. My head is still fuzzy, I take a second to recognise there is something or someone on top of me, holding me down. The weight on my chest making it hard to take a proper breath, panic rushes through my veins, adrenaline surging, I let out a scream as I throw my assailant off me, this isn't happening. Not again.

Stumbling to my feet I scream for Cassie, my eyes blurry, full of tears and anger. My head clears as I hear a groan off to my right, the same direction I shoved... who ever it was.

Looking around I find her, small and crumpled against a tree, her head bleeding. I run over to her, looking around for our attacker as I go. "Cass!" I say shaking her shoulder slightly. "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this? Where are they?" The questions keep spilling as my head whips around trying to spot any signs of movement in the trees.

Cassie hasn't said anything but she looks murderous, I crouch and reach my hand out to comfort her. "Don't you dare fucking touch me!" She commands in a low growl before pushing me on my ass and standing above me.

To say I am confused would be an understatement, my mouth still feels dirty, I use my fingers to try and scrape any residue off my tongue before spitting. I have sweated through my shirt and I now feel cold in the slight breeze, I pull my coat tighter around myself, zipping it all the way up before standing to confront Cassie.

Cassie gives me a look, it is filled with anger and malice, something I really didn't think she was capable of, not towards me anyway. "I cannot fucking believe you." She shakes her head as she finishes her statement.

I don't understand, why the hell is she mad at me? Is it because I didn't protect her from whoever it was that was on me and hurt her head? "I'm sorry Cass, but right now we need to get out of here, away from whoever the hell it was that hurt you and tried to hurt me, we can talk about the rest later."

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Cassie practically screams at me.

I take a deep breath, I have heard that head wounds can lead to memory loss and confusion, this isn't her fault. "Whoever it was that hurt your head and was about to do God knows what to me might still be around. We need to move out, now." I command firmly trying to convey the danger of the situation to her.

Cassie rolls her eyes and shakes her head at me. "You did this to me you fuckwit." She says pointing to her head. "And I was the one holding you down so you didn't fucking hurt yourself."

My brow furrows. "I... I don't understand?"

"You think district 12 is the only one with fitters?" Her voice is laced with sarcasm.

I shake my head gently as I watch tears fill her eyes, her nose reddens and she sniffs, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve.

"I watched my Aunt and Uncle both fit, hundreds of times, I even saw my Aunts last fit, I know the signs Hazel." Her voice is low and menacing, she takes a breath before continuing. "I know the look, the one you get just before it starts, that blank dead look." Cass stares right into my eyes, her own shining with unshed tears. "I know what to do because I have had to do it, whilst my mom and dad were at work in the factories I was at home, with my aunt, uncle and cousins, trying to keep the children quiet whilst they fitted, sometimes they would even fit at the same time." I watch as a tear falls down her cheek.

She knows, she knows that I knew what was coming, she knows this wasn't my first fit, knows that I will soon be dead and that my talk of getting the cure was all bullshit. I swallow, not taking my eyes off the small girl in front of me. "I'm sorry." Sorry for not telling her sooner, sorry that I will be leaving my one and only friend any day now, sorry for what she had to go through, sorry for Willow, sorry for my parents, sorry for myself...

Cassie nods gently acknowledging my apology. "Just don't fucking..."

I stop her before she finishes, we still need sponsors and lying to the public wont be forgiven so easily. "...I know, I wont." I am slightly curious now. "What were you doing to me anyway?"

"The stick in your mouth was to stop you biting your own tongue off, and I was kneeling on you to stop you thrashing around and hurting yourself." She says matter of factly, crossing her arms.

I nod in her direction. "Let me have a look at your head." I say slowly walking towards her.

Cassie stiffens as I approach but doesn't stop me, I pick up the bag we have yet to open hoping that I can find some sort of bandages, I have no such luck. "Wait here." I tell Cassie as I stride towards the trees, I have heard that plants can be used for healing but I don't know which kind so decide to improvise as best I can making a bandage out of some moss covered in what was probably covered in way too much iodine.

Cassie grimaces as it touches the cut on her head. "It isn't too bad, it has stopped bleeding anyway." I comment.

"What do we do now Hazel?" Cassie asks, looking up at me. I bite my lip trying to decide what to tell her, she looks so young and vulnerable, do I tell her the truth of my plans or try for a convincing lie? I don't think she would believe me anyway...

"What we do now is we keep you safe, I wont win this thing, I don't want to even try, there isn't any point..."

"But you could get treatment." Cassie says furrowing her brows.

"And live another three years with these fits before the end? No thanks."

Cassie looks hurt by this but counteracts her look. "I understand."

"But you Cass, you could win, with the two of us we can hide and let the others kill each other and then I can take out the last one and you can win." I smile at the thought, Cassie getting to live, to grow up.

Cassie snorts. "What? And I am meant to kill you right?"

Now she has a point. "I'll kill myself." I say quietly.


End file.
